Accidentally In Love
by IkutoForever
Summary: Pein lied to his parents so he can get away from a marriage they set up. But there are consequences. Now they want to visit him and so he found his most trustful friend, Itachi, to fake being lovers with him. What is going to happen next? Read to find out


**bAccidentally In Love: Chapter 1 (Short story)/b**

_IWarning: Yaoi, maybe lemon, strong language and random crappy craps._

_Pairing(s): Main pairing is PeinIta but there is also side pairings throughout the story./I_

**bThis story is dedicated for itachi900456-sama! I am so damn sorry for not finishing the story I promised you for your birthday! DX ~ashamed~ For these past 4 months I have tried writing the MadaIta lemon I promised you but I kept getting stuck and not knowing what to do! (Bad case of writers block) I just turn it on, type a sentence or two and then get back to being stuck. DX I am so damn sorry! (I fail as a writer AND friend!) **

**I can never forgive myself for delaying your present for 4 FREAKING MONTHS! Your birthday was all the way at the beginning of September and NOW I upload this. ~sighs~**

**I promise you that I will DEFINITELY try my BEST to finish that stupid MadaIta when the writers block for that shit stops! This story is written especially for you! (I'm strange, when I get writers block, it's always for a specific story and in the mean time I get ideas for tons of different crap but once I start writing them I get writer's block again… O.O)**

**Please accept this short chapter story first as a sorry present. ~gets onto her knees and grabs onto the bottom of your pants~ I beg for your forgiveness! Pweaaaase forgive meh! ~makes puppy eyes~ /b**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

** POV.:/b**

The house phone rang loudly and Itachi glanced at it before calling out to his friend, "Pein! Your phone's ringing!" From the next room, Itachi can hear shuffling and then his friend's voice rang out.

"Can you pick it up please? This stupid crab won't stop attacking me!" Cried the elder, then in a muffled voice he yelled, "Ouch! You stupid bitch! Don't let me catch you, Imma make you into crab soup!"

The Uchiha glanced at the phone and then back at the doorway, he did it once more before deciding to pick up the phone.

"Moshi moshi? *Hello?*" He called into the speaker.

"Ah, finally I get to speak to you! How're you doing, honey?" Said a man's voice at the other end. Itachi held the phone away from his ear and stared at it before putting it back against his ear again.

"Um… Oji-san *Uncle* **b(1)/b**, I think you've mistaken me for the wrong person. Pein-kun is in the kitchen… Being busy," Itachi explained, not wanting to mention that Pein was having a war with the crab they bought at the market earlier.

The other laughed shortly before speaking again, "I know you're not Pein!" Then in a small voice, he muttered, "Your voice is too sweet to belong to that bastard…"

"E-etto… Sumimasen *U-um… Excuse me*, may I please have your name?" Itachi asked politely.

"Hahaha, I forgot we never spoke before. I'm your father-in-law, a.k.a Peins' father," Said the other male, now recognised as Peins' father.

"Pein-kuns' otou-san? My father in law?" Yelled the weasel in shock. Suddenly Pein came running from the kitchen and snatched the phone from the stunned Itachi before speaking to his father.

"Uhuh… Yeah… Yup… Okay, okay…" A long silence followed afterwards as Pein listened to what his father had to say, and then he spoke again, "What? Why so soon? … Okay… I GET IT!… Sorry… Okay bye…" Pein hung up before turning to Itachi with a blank look on his face.

The blank look quickly formed into a pleading one and Pein grabbed onto Itachi's leg before screaming, "ITACHI-SAMA! Please help meeeee! I'll be your slave forever if you help me this once! Just this once! PWEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE Ita-chama **b(2)/b**!" Pein then started rubbing his face against the younger's thigh.

"P-Pein…?" The weasel shot him a confused look. What did the elder need help with? And why HIM of all people? It must be something big for Pein to use such a level of respect and even resulted into trying to be cute.

"Please! Just this once, Itachi! We're friends, right? Please help me!" The elder begged again, tugging on Itachi's pants.

"Okay, okay! I'll help you, but with what?" Answered the Uchiha.

"Just promise to help me first! PLEASE!"

"Fine, I promise. Now tell me."

Pein hesitated for a minute before opening his mouth again, "U-um… Be my wife…" Itachi's jaw dropped to the ground and before he could scream in surprise, Pein quickly added, "IT'S JUST PRETEND! PRETEND! Nothing real! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP MEEEE!"

"B-but why? Why would you need a GUY to pretend to be your lover?" Itachi stuttered once he regained the power to move.

Pein sighed and then started explaining to his friend, "W-well… U-um… Okay so you know how I turned 20 two years ago? **b(3)/b**"

"Y-yeah?" Itachi murmured.

"Well, my parents are like, totally traditional, old-fashioned, block-heads who want me to marry this one childhood-friend-that-I-haven't-seen-in-10-years. You know, one of those marriages where you feel bad if you tell the other you don't like them and you don't want to spend your life with them either." The orange-haired man stated.

"What else?" Itachi asked, taking in every detail of what the other said.

"So… So I told them that.. That I don't like women… It's not like it's a total lie, I like both men and women but I prefer guys anyways."

"I see, that old 'freak-your-family' thing. So what happened? Did they get mad?"

"Hell yeah! They got so freaking mad they hung up on me! Then they called back around 4 months later and went all 'You only THINK you don't like women but you actually do it's just that you haven't met a good one yet. Love can be built by time, just come back to the countryside and marry her' on me."

"Whoah, you're parents seriously are stubborn!" Itachi gasped, "So what'd you do next?"

"I pulled out my trump card and told them that I've already married another man and we're considering going to the doctor and getting some male pregnancy pills…" The elder said quickly.

"What the heck, Pein? You went THAT far?" The Uchiha yelled in disbelief.

"So… Um… They hung up on me again and once again around half a year afterwards they decided to call me. This time they told me to dump the 'son-of-a-bitch' who seduced me and go back to marry my childhood friend." Pein declared, a glint of anger in his eyes.

"Gee, they're nice," Itachi muttered sarcastically.

"But thankfully Naruto was over that day and I promised him ramen in return of calling me 'otou-san' and making other sounds in the background. Well, it worked, they thought I had a child with my lover and… They hung up on me… AGAIN. They only started calling me again a few weeks ago… I was surprised, really, I thought that our parents-child relationship had ended since they ignored me for more than a year, but I guess not." The elder male finished.

Itachi took some time to get all the information into his head, then he remembered to ask Pein WHY he needed to pretend to be the other's lover.

"Then why do you need ME to pretend to be your lover? Can't someone else do it?" Itachi asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"My dad already heard your voice over the phone, and if there's something I can guarantee you, he has epic hearing," explained Pein.

"Then… I just need to talk over the phone with them?"

"W-well… No, not exactly…" Pein sported a troubled look on his face.

"Then what?"

"W-well, they called then to tell me that they're coming to visit us in two days. I need someone to pretend to be my lover. I know it's troublesome, but yeah." Pein mumbled.

"So is there anything else I need to know?" Stated the Uchiha.

"When they called me last week, they told me to move back to the Kyoto with them, but I made up the excuse that my lover lives in a mansion so it's not very convenient for us to just sell it… That's about it… I think…"

"Where are we going to get a freaking MANSION?" Itachi squeaked in a high voice. Pein scratched the back of his head sheepishly and then let out an awkward laugh.

"U-Um… Your family has a mansion… Right?" The elder asked.

"My ass! Do you think they'd cooperate? Besides, they hate the fuck out of me! They'd never give me a single yen even if they saw me become a hobo begging on the street!" Itachi yelled. Pein scratched the back of his head again and once again voiced that awkward laugh of his.

Itachi sighed and thought for a second before voicing his opinion, "I think I know where we'd get a mansion…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Next Day.:/b**

"Iya *No*," Orochimaru stated without a second thought.

"PLEASE, Orochimaru-SAMA!" Itachi begged, along with Pein.

"NO! No, no, no!" The snake-like man shrieked on the top of his lungs at the couple sitting in front of him.

"Yes," Kabuto, who was sitting next to his lover, replied.

"You heard him." Orochimaru stated with a smug smile on his face.

"No, I meant 'yes' as in 'yes' they can borrow our mansion," Kabuto explained, smiling warmly at Itachi, his former classmate, and Pein. Orochimaru stared back at his lover in shock.

"B-but Kabu-chaaaannnn," whined the elder man, tugging on his much younger lover's sleeve.

"Be a good boy," the silver-haired male stated, patting his seme on the head.

"B-but… NOOOOO! We just got married last week! This is suppose to be, like, our honeymoon week! I'm not letting them spoil it!" Orochimaru stated, pointing accusingly at Pein and Itachi.

"U-um… We know this is a bad timing, but please let us borrow your mansion, just for 2 weeks! We'll give it back as soon as we finish!" Pein promised.

"2 weeks? 2 FUCKING weeks? Our honeymoon would be over by fucking then!" Yelled the eldest.

"Oro, be quiet!" Kabuto stated. His lover pouted but sat down again, muttering something about stupid timing.

"Orochimaru-kun, I have something to discuss with you," Itachi said in a sweet voice. The other shot him a suspicious look but followed him to the side.

"What?"

"Hey, I happen to know this one shop that sells these really sexy maid outfits. Just wondering if you were curious what Kabuto would look like in one," Itachi murmured. He sported a smug grin on his face once he knew he had the other's full attention.

"Go on…" Orochimaru whispered back, his eyes narrowing but they both knew that this deal was a definite success.

"You know, you help me, I help you. You let me borrow your mansion for 2 weeks and you get to see Kabuto wearing exotic, revealing clothing as much as you want." The Uchiha smirked as he finished his sentence.

"Uchiha, you got yourself a deal." they then quickly did a hi-five before turning back.

"Okay, everything's good now. We'll get some of our stuff in by this evening." Itachi announced. Pein stared at him in amazement. How the hell did he manage to convince someone like Orochimaru?

"YAY! The more the merrier! Right, Oro-chan?" Kabuto chirped. Orochimaru could only unconsciously nod, for he was too busy rolling in his fantasies of his lover wearing bunny girl outfits and maid costumes.

**b(1): In Asian countries, it is common to address an elder male as 'Uncle' and female as 'Auntie', even if you've never met them before. This is out of politeness, they don't have to be related to you for you to do this.**

**(2): '-chama' is a combination of '-chan' and '-sama'. It is used to show ultimate respect AND to sound cute at the same time. Pein is obviously trying to win Itachi over by being cute.**

**(3): In Japan, they consider that the age of 20 is when you truly become an adult. Even though, influenced by Western countries, their legal age for most things is 18 (like for driving…), the age 20 is when they consider you to become a full grown adult. (In Japan, you are only allowed to smoke and drink alcohol when you're 20 years of age)./b**

_IWhat will happen? Will they be able to fool Pein's parents or will their plan be wrecked? What is Orochimaru and Kabuto suppose to do while Pein and Itachi acts as the 'owner' of their mansion? Will I ever submit again? (I have to since it's for Itachi900456-sama, but I guess I can just send it to her privately and not upload it for you guys. ~smirks~)/I_

**bItachi-900456, I hope you enjoyed this story. I wish to hear from you soon! (We haven't spoken in ages!)/b**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: Yay! I've gotten some of my writing passion back! Although I am very disappointed in the amount of reviews I got on for my new WOLAP chapter! ~sad face~ ONE review is not cool guys, absolutely not cool. I like it when you tell me what you thought about the chapter, long reviews are the best!

Kana: You ask for too much, bitch.

Yaya: ~pouts~

Itachi: =.=" Something tells me that this story is about to head towards no good…

Pein: YAY! Another PeinIta for meh! ~glomps Ita~

Itachi: =.="… Sometimes I wish I can just die…

Orochimaru: YAY! Something about me at last!

Kabuto: …This is just not cool, Yaya. I thought 'The Snake's Heart' was going to be your last OroKabu… But you just disappoint me…

Yaya: Don't be silly! I only deleted 'The Snake's Heart' because it was too badly written, I'll definitely rewrite it sometime in the future.


End file.
